J. Quinn C. Bradlee (1982-)
}} Biography Bradlee was born with a hole in his heart and had heart surgery at just three months old; and was then diagnosed with a syndrome called Veo Cardio Facial Syndrome also known as VCFS, when he was fourteen years old. His syndrome VCFS is responsible for his learning disabilities, which include dyslexia and ADD, attention deficite disorder; however he is also the Founder and CEO of FriendsOfQuinn. Bradlee has been on the View with Barbara Walters and many other notable TV shows. Ethnicity His ancestors are are from America, England, Ireland, Scotland, Germany, France, Poland, Finland, and Switzerland. FriendsOfQuinn FriendsOfQuinn is a social networking where young adults with learing disabilities can meet other like themselves and feel wanted and safe. It is also a place of where parents and friends of somebody with learning disabilities can go and meet. American Hereditary Societies Bradlee belongs to the following societies: (1643) Ancient and Chivalric Order of Albion, (1783) Society of the Cincinnati, (1826) Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States, (1881) Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War, (1894) Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States, (1908) National Society Americans of Royal Descent, (1911) Order of Colonial Lords of Manors in America, (1939) Order of the Crown of Charlemagne in the United States (1958) Order of Lafayette, (1995) Order of the Second World War, (1996) Noble Society of Celts, (2007) Bloodlines of Salem, (2010) Descendants of Sheriffs & Constables of Colonial & Antebellum America. Notable American Ancestors Bradlee is a desscendant on his father's side, of the Boston Brahmin Putnam, Crowninshield, and Choate families, which were some of the first families of Massachusetss and Boston. His notable American ancestors are mostly frome Massachusetts, but they are also from Connecticut, Rhode Island, and New York. Connecticut *Dea. William Douglas, a lineal descendant of King James IV of Scotland and Marion Boyd *Gov. John Haynes (1594-c1634), 1st governor of the Colony of Connecticut, 5th governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *Gov. George Wyllys 1590-1645), 4th governor of the Colony of Connecticut New Hampshire *Elder William Wentworth (1616-1697), lineal descent *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730), lineal descent *Gov. Benning Wentworrth '''(1696-1696), collateral descent Rhode Island *John Greene (c1594-1658), colonist, seurgon, deputy *John Greene, Jr., 14 Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations Maryland *LtG. Chevalier William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" Quinn (1907-2001), maternal grandfather Massachusetts *Charles Apthorp (1698-1758), financier *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970), Parol Officer of the Massachusetts state prisons *Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739-1799), first millionaire in America; collateral descent *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) , 1st President of the National Society of Mural Painters *Gardiner Greene, merchant (1753-1832), a wealthy merchant; collateral descent *William Hubbard (c1594-1670), one of the first historians in America; lineal descent *Rev. John Lothrop, pilgram father (1584-1653), colonists, colonial minister; lineal descent *George Morton (c1585-1624), pilgram father, lineal descent *Dea. Edmund Rice (c1594-1663) , selectmen, judge, a member of the Great and General Court of Mass. *John Rogers (1630-1684), 6th President of Harvard College, collateral descent *Rev. Theophilus Pickering, collateral descent Sea Captains *Richard Derby (16 Sep 1712 - 9 Nov 1783), a wealthy merchant *John Crowninshield (1728-1766), braught the first elephant to America; lineal descent *George Crowninshield, found of the shipping firm, George Crowninshield & Sons *George Crownishield (1766-1808) Jr., builder of America's first yacht, millionaire; collateral descent *Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808), U.S. Representative *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1727-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy; lineal descent *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-?), 11th Governor of the Bahamas, collateral descent *Stephen Haskett (1636-bef1698), lineal descent Colonial Governors *John Endecott, (bef1601-c1664), 1st governor of the Massachusetts Bay; lineal descent *Col. '''Elias Hasket, governor of the Bahamas; collateral descent *John Leverett, (bapt.1616-c1678), 19th governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, lineal descent *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica; lineal descent *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730), lineal descent Military *Col. John Chandler, Esq., lineal descent *Col. John Chandler, Jr., Esq, lineal descent *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield, collateral descent *Col. Elias Hasket 11th Governor of the Bahamas, collateral descent *Col. Ephraim Morton, lineal descent *Col. Timothy Pickering, Adjutant General, 3rd United States Secretary of State *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768); collater descent *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790), American Revolutionary Major General, 5th great uncle *Col.Epes Sargent (1690-1762), lineal descent *Col. Henry Sargent (bapt.1770-1845), collateral descent *Col. James Swan, financier (1754-1830), 5th great grandfather *Gov. Maj. Gen.Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), Governor-General of Jamaica; lineal descent *Col. John Turner, collateral descent Politicians *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920), lawyer, founder of Choate School; collateral descent *Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808), U.S. Representative *Joseph Hodges Choate, lawyer (1832-1917), American Ambassador to Great Brittain; collatera descent *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1727-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy *Perez Morton (1751-1837), lawyer, Massachusetts Atterney General; lineal descent *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), 3rd U.S. Secretary of State; collateral descent Colonial Governors *John Endecott, (bef1601-c1664), 1st governor of the Massachusetts Bay; lineal descent *Col. Elias Hasket, governor of the Bahamas; collateral descent *Gov. John Haynes (1594-c1634), 1st governor of the Colony of Connecticut, 5th governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *John Leverett, (bapt.1616-c1678), 19th governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, lineal descent *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica; lineal descent *Gov. Benning Wentworrth '''(1696-1696), collateral descent *Lt. Gov. '''John Wentworth (1671-1730), lineal descent *Gov. George Wyllys 1590-1645), 4th governor of the Colony of Connecticut Military Generals *Lt. Gen. Chevalier William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" Quinn (1907-2001), maternal grandfather *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790), American Revolutionary Major General, collateral descent *Gov. Maj. Gen.Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), Governor-General of Jamaica; lineal descent Colonels *Col. John Chandler, Esq., lineal descent *Col. John Chandler, Jr., Esq, lineal descent *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield, collateral descent *Col. Elias Hasket 11th Governor of the Bahamas, collateral descent *Col. Ephraim Morton, lineal descent *Col. Timothy Pickering, Adjutant General, 3rd United States Secretary of State *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768); collater descent *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), lineal descent *Col. Henry Sargent (bapt.1770-1845), collateral descent *Col. James Swan, financier (1754-1830), 5th great grandfather *Col. John Turner, collateral descent Captains *Capt. Lord Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), colonist, founder of New York state New York *Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), colonist, founder of New York state; lineal descent Virginia *Lt. Col. Moses Kirkland (c1726-1787), torie proprieteror of 12,000 acres; collateral descent Notable American Families Connecticut *Chandler *Douglas *Haynes *Wyllys Massachusetts *Apthorp *Bacon *Chandler *Choate *Clarke *Crownishield *Derby *Endicott *Fairbanks *de Gersdorff *Greene *Lothrop *Morton *Peabody *Pickering *Putnam *Rice *Sargent *Sedgwick Rhode Island *Greene New York *Gardiner European Ancestors Commoner Ancestors *Maj. Gen. Hezekiah Haynes (?-1693), collateral descent *Rev. John Rogers (c1570-1636), lineal descent *Richard Rogers (1550?-1618), theologian, collateral descent Noble Ancestors Lineal Descent English *Thomas Fiennes, 8th Baron Dacre, KB *Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland *Francis Talbot, 5th Earl of Shrewsbury German *Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff *Heinrich XXIX Graf von Reuss-Ebersdorff *Johann V, Prince von Anhalt-Zerbst Scottish *Colin Cambell, 1st Earl of Argyll *James Douglas, 4th Earl of Morton *David Drummond, 2nd Lord Drummond *William Graham, 1st Earl of Montrose *William Lindsay, 4th Earl of Crawford *Robert Ross, 5th Lord Ross *Robert Sempill, 3rd Lord Sempill European Royal Ancestors Lineal Descent *King Wenceslaus II of Bohamia (1271-1305) *King John I of Denmark (1455-1513) *King John II of (1329-1364) France *King Casimir III of Poland (1310-1370) *King Edward I of Portugal, KG (1391-1438) *King James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) European Impreial Ancestors *Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor, lineal descendant *Sisgismund I, Holy Roman Emperor, lineal descendant